The Unanticipated Meeting
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: The young girl wanted freedom...but, never got it because of certain reasons. Yet at the day of the commemoration for her father's success, she never predicted that it may lead to finding the person whom she may be with and give her the right to control her own cherished life...


_**The Unanticipated Meeting**_

* * *

**So...before anything goes on, this ONE-SHOT was completely inspired by the cover of the story right up there *points***

**I do not own that image so don't ask me who does, cause I *cough*randomly*cough* searched for that photo xD**

**Ah, finally my hard work came finished!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was none other than a simple glorification, but she cared less about it. People from afar and near came to commemorate her father's success in the business industry, which finally paid off with hard work and long endurances.

She was at the balcony, staring at the people who come and pass by her, some were even dancing just for a petty celebration. Her dark brown eyes gave no sign of happiness and joy but, filled with remorse and gloom.

The quiescent girl wore a pure eloquent white gown, it had a gorgeous draping and a long train visible at the back. In front, there seen a sweet-heart neckline with two divine ruffled lines that ended down below her waist. She wore a black silken ribbon, at the side of her hair. Her look was finish with a pair of black pumps that covered her bare feet.

"_Now he's never going to let me experience it…freedom…" _Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who only had a father for a family, and she hated him to the extent of running away…but she couldn't, she was captivated inside the mansion and what's more to that was a forced into a marriage with her father's business companion's son, whom she never even met personally.

Yes, forced…be it threaten or abuse, there was no any sign of escaping Jude Heartfilia…

"Fair maiden, care to dance with me?" suddenly, a shallow voice from behind spoke up

Lucy examined the man now in front of her, his features were quite the alluring type, that it may captivate any damsel's innocent heart in no time. He had raven black hair that glimmered brightly under the illuminating moonlight and dark blue eyes that seemed so intriguing.

"My sincerest apologies but, I do not feel like it…" Lucy felt the wind gush by, it danced with her golden blond hair in a silent symphony. The blond took a little glance at the man, a frown formed on his face.

"You seem to be glum, I don't take no for an answer." With that said, the young man pulled Lucy's petite arm and managed to waltz with a serene and harmonious music playing in the background

"Are you deaf?" truth be told, Lucy hated acting, speaking such mannerisms around people whom she barely even knows. Yet, they were strict orders from her 'dearest' father.

She didn't want to face the consequences too early…

"My, feisty are we?" the dark eyed man tugged the corner of his lips "The moment I saw you, I knew there was something up." he spun the blond girl into his arms, they continued to dance for awhile

"I just…don't want to be here…" Lucy averted her eyes but continued to step and follow his movements swiftly "Even just for awhile…"

"A damsel in distress, I say?" the man chuckled lightly, he was right…the girl was worth his time

"Indeed." She gave a curt nod "Do you not plan on telling me your alias…?" the two stared at each other's eyes

"Sorry…but that's classified information!" he gave a little wink, making her stare at him before a tint of pink appeared from her cheeks

"Then from now I'll call you…imbecile." Lucy said with a straight face, the glorious music still went on, notes and rests cooperated concomitantly, which filled the guests' ears with a relieving tone.

After a few more minutes, the classical music ended with glee. The two companions turned their heels back towards the balcony…

* * *

**|)o=O=o(|**

"Did you enjoy the fine dance with me…" the man trailed off before continuing his words "Lucy…?" as the name escaped from his lips, the said person widened her eyes in disbelief

"You know who I am?" her eyes were now back as they used to be, she raised her brow for an answer. Lucy had known her father for years and she knew that he doesn't talk about her to his accomplices

"Why would I not know you?" he gave her a smile "You are no doubt the daughter of Jude Heartfilia." Then, he saw her cringe by the mention of a certain name, he lifted his hand to grasp her shoulder, not knowing what happened to the girl but instead, she slapped it to the side.

"Pardon me…" Lucy took his reaction as a go and hurriedly directed herself outside the mansion, from the very start she stated that she wanted to be alone, she needed some privacy even just for a little while.

There she was nearly out the door, when she suddenly tripped over the long atramentous red carpet. Lucy gasped and closed her eyes in innerve for the impact but instead, she only felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Ladies should be aware of their surroundings." A mystifying reticent voice came in sound by the strawberry blond man

His attire was fit for the simple occasion. The young man wore a dark green dress shirt that perfectly matched his emerald eyes with a black coat over it, to finish it off was a black tie and a pair of black shoes.

But, something obviously made Lucy put a finger to…his black rimmed glasses. The blond thought of it as "weird" for a gentleman aforementioned as his self to wear such an ornament at the time of dusk.

"Are you alright, milady?" he ascended his free hand up, and lifted up Lucy's chin to take a quick look, his face show no beacon of emotion and just stared intently into her.

Lucy gaped her eyes and delved into the man who broke her fall to the cold hard ground, she peeked at his emerald green eyes that felt like an endless labyrinth before opening her mouth to say something…

"T-There is no need to worry, I am perfectly fine…" she stuttered, not like the other times where her father shouted non sense into her ears but this…it was different, it gave her a queer feeling.

"Are you sure, milady?" worry and concern filled his eyes, he took another look at her

"Of course I am and do call me Lucy…" Lucy stated thoroughly "Now, if you please pardon me…" before she could even take a single step outside the door, the man pulled her, making her face him

"May I ask where you are going, Lucy?" upon hearing her name escaping his lips, another blush came up its way to her face

"I was just about to take a little stride where the roses are blooming…" she simply answered

"Can I accompany you? I dislike social gatherings such as this." A hint of disgust was heard in his tone but, Lucy shrugged it off since they were on the same plate.

"Then why are you-"

"I was forced to go here."

"Oh." Was all that she could say, little did she know that she wasn't the only one who had the hard times going on with her life.

"Let's go then." He said before turning around

"Hold on!" Lucy exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks to face her "What do they call you?" she mumbled softly

"Loke, milady." Finally, after what seemed hours, Lucy had caught him smile that doesn't even look a bit forced. Her heart fluttered, she knew this was something to look forward to and everything around her has become more pleasant.

Somehow...the young man was able to restore her back to the way she was...

* * *

**|)o=O=o(|**

Roses of ascending colors of red, white, and pink, coruscated elegantly through the flutter of the breezy cool wind. Lucy shuddered in discontent but, tried to act normal in front of her escort.

But that did not go unnoticed by Loke, he took off his dress coat in one rapid move and slung it over the girl's shoulder…

"You needn't to do that." Lucy put up a pout "What about you?" she raised a brow

"I am able to tolerate the cold, there's no problem at all!" Loke chuckled at her pouting face

To him it was all too weird, they had just met awhile ago yet, it did not seem like that at all. It looked like they had known each other for so long and had just made a reunion now...

"Did you know-" the strawberry blond man turned his head around to face her "That each rose symbolizes something…?"

"No, I am not aware of that, mind if you tell me?"

Lucy faintly giggled before composing herself…

"…Well to start off, how about yellow?" Lucy commented "They say it is a promise of a new beginning."

"It really does fit with the colour…" Loke sat on the well-constructed seat, he offered Lucy to sit down but, the latter was more appeased in standing up

"White, well any can tell that its purity and innocence…" Lucy held onto the coat tighter when she felt another breezy wind visit by "Ah! Lavender…love at first sight…" she arched her head up, and looked at the scintillating stars around the new moon.

"_Love at first sight?" _Loke was in his thoughts, thinking about what Lucy had just said. At first sight, he felt like something good can happen between them, her kindness and appearance had pulled aside his cold and emotionless self like she was made to be the key to his cold dark heart.

But, he didn't know that it was love…

"Hnn…" Lucy lifted her finger up to her lips, thinking "Pink!" her sudden conniption broke the young man from his thoughts "Admiration for beauty and elegance…!" she smiled before diverting her eyes at the pink roses that were planted around them.

"What else do you gain knowledge of, milady?" the gentleman stood up from the seat and went near the girl

"It seems that I forgot what red exemplifies." Lucy frowned at herself for not being able to remember a single word out of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Red…" Loke reposefully said "Courage and passion, appreciation, respect and most likely meaning-" he cupped Lucy's cheek and quietly whispered into her ear

"I love you." He tenderly loomed a smile at her before capturing her pleasurable lips into a short loving touch.

This one merriment...the thing that they both hated...they didn't realize that they would be able to find someone unexpectedly to take a liking to. The eventide ended without a single complain.

Such an unforeseen thing, made them found something to cherish and love...

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

* * *

**If you people really know who me and my stories are then, you should already know who the "RAVEN-HAIRED GUY" was...but, If you don't have clue then visit my profile and see what pairing has the most stories then you'll know!  
**

* * *

So, so? TELL me, how was it?

Yeah, the roses thingy? well I didn't mention the other colors cause there were many!

I'm not quite confident about the one-shot cause the inspiration just came into me,

**While staring at the cover photo for SO LONG xD (true story, bro!)  
**

Any who, review and read, if its possible ^^


End file.
